


Storytime

by Doktor- Marceline (Kenokosan)



Category: Tasertricks - Fandom
Genre: Assassins, F/M, Family time, Necklaces, Storytime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenokosan/pseuds/Doktor-%20Marceline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small cute story about story time with Loki and Darcy’s kids. Note there will be references in this, so if you feel like pointing them out, feel free to.<br/>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storytime

“Alright kids! Gather ‘round! Story time!” Darcy called out and soon the sounds of feet, paws, hooves, and one sound of movement that belonged to that of a large serpent came running into the family room. All of them scampered in front of a lazy chair where their father, Loki Odinson/Laufeyson sat in. Darcy then followed in after all kids have seated on the floor, wrapped up in their blankets and holding their plush toys and pillows, and sat in Loki’s lap. 

“What story are you going to tell us this time father?” asked a blue girl with short wavy black and blue skin as she clutched a Jack Skellington plush toy.

“Tell the one about the tall skinny man that steals children in the woods!” Fenrir asked as his tail swished back and forth in anticipation.

“Father already told us that story yesterday” Jormungandr stated to his brother.

“Let Dad tell us a different story” said a young girl with short black hair with green and blue streaks in it.

“Claire’s right Fenrir. It would be kind of repetitive” said Severus, a boy with surprisingly long black hair that held back in a low pony tail, to his lycan half-brother, who’s ear flatten against his head.

“…Alright” he said defeated with a slight pout.

“Cheer up Fenrir, we can tell that one another time” Darcy said cheering up her adoptive step son this made his ears perk up a bit.

“Promise?” he asked with hope in voice.

“Promise” this made him smile and his tail wag some more.

“Then what is tonight’s story then?” Hel asked them with eagerness in her voice. Loki, who was silent this who time, pondered a bit. Perhaps they were old enough to know this tale of men in white that worked in the shadows.

“I’m going to tell you of my encounter of these men in white hoods a long time ago, before I met Angrboda and Darcy. Back when I was young and curious about the mortal world” he said and all attention was on him.

“How did you met them dad?” Siggy asked him.

“I met them by accident. When I lost one of the enchanted amulets I was given as a young boy. Your grandmother made it for me as a gift” he said to them.

“How’d you lose it?” asked Jormungandr as he laid his head on Siggy’s lap.

“Your uncle and I were visiting Midgard during the Renaissance period time in Venice, Italy…..” he said as he began his tale.

\--////--

“…Hello there good sirs! Do you need someone to warm your loins?” asked a woman in a skimpy dress with light brown hair tied back in a loose bun and brown eyes. Her lust filled eyes looked up two men that stood before her. One with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a muscular build. The other one had black hair, green eyes, and lean build. She licked her lips at the sight of both of them. To her she wouldn’t mind the blonde one, but either one will suffice. Money is money.

“Are you referring to me, Milady?” asked a young Thor. At this time and age, Thor was what you called an ‘attention whore’ and whenever a girl fancied him or looked his way, his attention went down their bodice and skirt.

“I am referring to either one of you…..” she said as she closed her eyes halfway and put her body in a seducing way. Thor’s eyes roamed her body up and down, liking what he saw in front of him.

“Brother…?” Thor turned to his brother with that knowing look of his. Loki rolled his eyes and handed him a small pouch of coin. Thor looked liked a child on his day of birth as the pouch landed in his hands.

“Go ahead Thor and do try to be gentle with this one” Loki said as he began to walk away as he saw his brother hand the woman the bag and head in the other direction. Loki was soon alone in the streets of Venice, blending in with the crowd of Midgardians as he made his way to the festival. As he drew nearer to the center of the festivities, Loki could make out the sounds of laughter, music, and the sounds of Midgardians talking with one another.

He passed them all with relative ease and with unnatural grace. A few pickpockets passed by him, trying to steal off of him, but Loki was able to avoid getting stolen from. You just don’t steal from a God that easily. It requires a great skill to do so.

Loki chuckled as he side stepped a thief, tripped them, and continue on as if nothing happened. This world was so much fun, he mused to himself as he passed a stand that was selling mask. He plucked one up and left a pouch of coin on the counter and walked away. Slipping on the mask, he was able blend in quite easily.


End file.
